Black Bird
by sweetxxgeek
Summary: If you asked Puck when he became Puck he would have told you it was when his dad left him. But if you asked Noah when he turned to Puck he would have told you that it was when his true love Robin was taken away from him. But now that she is back. Puck is forced to face the truth that his love is not the sweet girl she used to be. Season 1 rewrite
1. Puck

**If you asked Puck when he became Puck he would have told you it was when his dad left him. But if you asked Noah when he turned to Puck he would have told you that it was when his true love Robin was taken away from him. But now that she is back. Puck is forced to face the truth that his love is not the sweet girl she used to be. Puck soon finds himself in a world of trouble, mystery and murder. I do not own glee. Season 1 rewrite.**

* * *

**PUCK**

Puck was having a dream he hadn't had in a while. It was about her again. He dreamt about her tanned skin, her chocolate eyes with a hint of gray, her soft lips, her hips, her breasts and her long flowing hair which always smelled liked fruits. He dreamt about every little detail of her. Granted it has been 5 years since he last saw her but she was someone he couldn't forget. His hands started touching himself imagining it was her. He brushed against the tattoo of her name on his chest. Going slowly down to his stomach as he reached his member that was semi-hard because of her. As he gripped his member using the pre-cum as lube he began to slowly while gradually going faster. He couldn't help himself as he needed her. He imagined her lips on his lips, his chest and then finally his penis. He imagined her tongue swirling around it as her breasts brushed across his thighs. Puck wasn't usually fast when he was doing this but with her he couldn't hold it anymore. He whispered her name into the dark "_Robin…_" As he gotten up to clean his mess, it was always a lot when he thought of her; he couldn't help seeing the last photo he has of her.

_Flashback_

_Noah Eli Puckerman was tired and sore from little league football practice. The only good thing was he was able to his best friend and girlfriend Robin cheering him on at the sidelines. As soon was practice was over he ran up to her and gave her a huge hug and a kiss on the cheeks. "Awww Noah only on the cheek. I am not your mother silly I am your future wife." Robin giggled as he spins her around. Noah couldn't help blushing at the thought of kissing her on the lips. They only had done it a few times in their lives. He could hear the snickering of his team-mates but one look at them and they were silent as a mouse. "I don't know what's so funny about my __**future wife**__ wanting a kiss on the lips. I don't see any of you guys having girlfriends or future wives. So shut up and let me kiss my girl." He turned around to face Robin and felt warmth all over his body and he saw how happy she was. "Come here lover boy" Robin giggled as she pressed her lips against his own. _

_It was something so magical with her that he didn't even notice or care that his mom took a picture of them kissing. He knew she supported his dream of marrying Robin despite the fact she wasn't Jewish but Robin was already on her way to conform for him. "Okay you two lover birds time to go home" his mother called out to them. The best thing about their relationship that they were neighbors since birth. So they mostly snuck to each other house a lot. The down fall was that Rachel Berry was also in their neighborhood. And she would give lectures to them about growing up too fast and other crap he didn't give a damn about. Everyone knew that Rachel was always jealous of Robin. Robin always beaten Rachel in everything that they competed in, that was including Rachel's favorite activity singing and dancing; which she hated losing at. But now that he thought about it Robin was perfect and every kid and parent was jealous of them. Robin lived a perfect life. Her family was rich, her parents were beautiful and they own mostly all the business in Lima. The only downside of her life was that her father was killed in an "accident" about two years ago. And her mother passed away a year after due to a broken heart. Luckily her grandfather Maxell moved in with her to keep her happy. _

_Robin was the smartest, athletic, creative kid in all of Lima; possibly the whole world. It made him wonder why she picked him. He wasn't smart or rich and his dad left them when he was only 9 when his mom was 3 weeks pregnant with his little sister. But then he would smile when he remember the reason every time he asked her why. "It's because we are soul mates silly we belong together that's why our hands fit perfect together all the time." He had to laugh at that because it was true. Their hands always did fit together that her left hand was dubbed the "Noah hand" she even wrote it on black sharpie every day to prove it. But when they arrived home his world went crashing down. Robin's house was gone. It had burned down. _

"_Robin!" They turned around to see her grandfather running to them. Despite him being a grandfather he was tall and very muscular and very fit for his age. His hair was light gray and his eyes were also grey as well. "I thought you died my dear bird. I rushed inside the house when I gotten home. Thank God that you went that game. I don't know if I lost my only family." He sobbed as he holds her tight. "It's okay grandpa I am alive and well we can just buy a new house or rebuild this one." Robin said as she comforted her grandpa. "No. My dear we can't stay here anymore. I fear this place is too dangerous for us. We have to go somewhere to keep you safe." Maxell replied knowing he was going to break her heart. "I can't leave. Plus Noah will protect me. We are getting married. I can't leave him. I need him grandpa please I need Noah. " Noah watched as his true love was grabbed and lifted into a limo. "I am sorry birdie but it is not safe. I promise you can come back but we must leave now." Noah's body started to shook when he realized what was happening. His love, his best friend, his wife is leaving him and he doesn't know when she is coming back. That right there as he watched the limo drove away when Noah disappeared and Puck was born._

_End of flashback_

Puck went to bathroom and start emptying his stomach. It was always like this when he thought about her. He loved her so much that he would never love another girl again. Every other girl was rubbish compare to her. He went to take a hot shower trying to rid himself of the memories but it didn't work. As he gotten out and wiped the steam from the mirror he stared hard at himself and recited the words he told himself since that day. "You are not Noah anymore. You are Puck. You are not sweet to girls. You are an asshole. You are a douche. You are a badass. Robin is gone. Robin is gone and she is never coming back again. " Puck went back to his room and removed his soiled sheets and put it in the hamper to wash later. As he looked at the time he saw he was actually up pretty early. He dressed himself into his usual attire and went down stairs. He saw his mother reading a note. "Hey ma whatcha got there?" "Nothing important just going over the mail. Noah I need you home early tonight. We are having a guest come by." Ella replied to her son. She didn't want to ruin the surprise she had planned for him. "Iight peace mums" Puck shouted as he left. Little did he know that the note inside his mom hands would change his life. His love, his wife, Robin was back.

Puck arrived at McKinely high before first period after he made a stop to 7-11. Walking down the hall he saw his victim. Rachel Berry. She was the one who was most happy about Puck's misery. Since Robin left, Rachel was back on top with school work and her singing dream. So on freshman year Puck was drinking a slushie when he heard Rachel's voice at her locker which was near his. "This is it Rachel. This will bring you to the top. Robin is gone and she can't take what was yours first." Hearing her being happy that Robin was gone pissed him off. Without thinking he walked up to her and threw the drink in her face. Then he went around telling everyone that she was the number one target for slushies. He knew if Robin ever saw him now she would be very disappointed. Puck saw Rachel signing up for that stupid glee club right before he threw the slushie. After he dosed her with the cherry slushie knowing it was the worst to stain he leaned in her ear and whispered. "No matter how many trophies you win and how many clubs you joined you will never be better than her." Puck felt better as whistle his way to class, passing the office. Not noticing the tall girl with the chocolate eyes and his name on her wrist.


	2. Finn

If you asked Puck when he became Puck he would have told you it was when his dad left him. But if you asked Noah when he turned to Puck he would have told you that it was when his true love Robin was taken away from him. But now that she is back. Puck is forced to face the truth that his love is not the sweet girl she used to be. Puck soon finds himself in a world of trouble, mystery and murder. I do not own glee. Season 1 rewrite.

* * *

Finn

People always wondered why Finn hanged around a guy like Puck. Those two were best friends since kindergarten. But no one knows that the only reason he hanged around Puck was to make Finn look like the golden boy. Finn knew when Robin ever came back she would be highly disappointed in Puck and run straight into Finn's arms. He hated how Puck got to her first. He knew he was better. He was the good boy. He was the captain of the football team. He was teacher's favorite. He was Lima's Golden Boy. So why did Puck get the most perfect girl in the world.

He knew he shouldn't be thinking about Robin as his since he gotten together with Quinn but the only reason he got with Quinn was to rub it in Puck's face. Since he knew Puck had wanted to bang the blonde. But Finn already knows that Quinn cheated on him with Puck. And he couldn't think of a perfect time for him to do it. It was because according to his mother, Robin had returned to Lima. Finn knew he could make this into his favor. Being the victim knowing that Robin would feel sorry for him and be highly disappointed in Puck. Finn knew it was wrong for him to be in love with Robin but he couldn't help it. He had been in love with her since he first saw her in kindergarten.

_Flashback_

_Finn was excited for his first day in kindergarten. As he walked in the classroom he couldn't help but stare at the most beautiful girl he ever laid eyes on. She had tanned skin with chocolate eyes with a hint of grey. She had long wavy brown hair. And she had a bright smile on her face. She was laughing with a kid with a weird haircut. "Ummm Hi I'm Finn. And I just wanted to say that you are very pretty." Finn mumbled as he stared at the beauty but also aware of that the kid with the weird haircut was glaring at him. "Hi Finn. I am Robin. This is my best friend Noah. Umm thanks you are pretty cute yourself but I don't think Noah likes you calling me pretty, he gets pretty jealous." Robin replied with a small blush on her cheeks. "Damn right I don't. Listen here dude if you wanna hang with us you need to keep your eyes away from __**my**__ girl. Alright? Plus its Puck. Only Robin can call me Noah." Puck sneered. Finn knew right then and there that this guy was going to be his rival for Robin's heart. So Finn gave a lope-sided smile towards them and sat down next to Robin trying to get to know them more. All thru the day Finn was basically found on the right side of Robin since the left side was Puck's place. Finn learned a lot thru out the day. Like Robin nicknamed was birdy by her grandfather. That Puck was going to married her when they finished college. He wasn't so happy about that one. Also learned that Robin was a really good singer and dancer. He even was surprised when he found out that she beat Rachel Berry in competition even though she was a last minute entry. But he knew right now if he wanted Robin he had to be her 2__nd__ best friend. And hopefully pushed Puck out of her heart._

_End of Flashback_

Finn was walking to his first class till he heard yelling in the girls' bathroom. He saw Rachel ran out with slushie covering her. Knowing that Puck must have gotten to her again. He would go comfort her but he really didn't care about her. If Finn was being honest he only used her so that Quinn would cheat on him with Puck. Too busy watching Rachel run away he didn't notice that someone was walking across from him till he collided with her. Finn couldn't believe his eyes. It was the same loving eyes he dreamt about. Knowing that he can set his plan in motion finally because under him was her. The one he wanted along. Robin. "Hey Finn. Long time no see."


	3. Rachel

If you asked Puck when he became Puck he would have told you it was when his dad left him. But if you asked Noah when he turned to Puck he would have told you that it was when his true love Robin was taken away from him. But now that she is back. Puck is forced to face the truth that his love is not the sweet girl she used to be. Puck soon finds himself in a world of trouble, mystery and murder. I do not own glee. Season 1 rewrite.

* * *

**Rachel**

Rachel hated slushies. They always messed up her sweaters that her father loved on her. She hated how she was being treated. Being the number one target for bullying everyday all because of Noah Puckerman. When she walked down the hall towards the bulletin board seeing the sign up for a new glee club she couldn't help but smile. She needed to be the star. Because people still compare her to _Robin_. Ever since she came into Rachel's life she took away everything from her. Her audience, her trophies, and her dreams were all taken. Since Robin's departure Puckerman had been on a mission to make her life hell. Wiping the slushy from her eyes Rachel couldn't help shivering at the cold words of Puck. She walked away with her head held high as she went to her locker to get her slushy kit and stormed inside the bathroom. Not noticing someone was following her.

"Excuse me but are you okay?" a voice she knew all too well. Turning around Rachel was faced against her rival. Robin Venus. Except it wasn't 11-year old Robin that left. Her hair was a rich brown fading into a fire red at the ends. Her chest at least doubled in size. Her eyes were big and expressive showing that hint of grey she gotten from her grandfather. Her lips were pouty and soft. She was much taller. Her waist was small yet her butt seemed very round. She was wearing a sheer black covered with a leather jacket showing off her abs and her pierced belly button. Her left wrist had a tattoo that said Noah. She was also wearing short black cut-off shorts showing off more of her flawless skin and wearing black on black chucks. She would be label as an emo or skank if she wasn't so breath-taking. Rachel couldn't help but hate Robin even more. She was more beautiful than Quinn, Santana, and Brittany combined together. "What the hell are you doing here Robin?" Rachel couldn't help but yell. This woman was the main reason her life was hell. "What the fuck is your problem chick? You are the one covered in some sticky shit." Robin sneered. Rachel couldn't help be scared. Robin was always nice. But again Rachel remembers this was her fault. It was because of Noah Puckerman. The person Robin loved. "Its your stupid future husband fault. He been flinging slushies in my face since freshman year. He has made my life a living hell. God why the hell did you have to come back here." Rachel screamed as she ran out of the bathroom. She couldn't be in the same place as Robin. Not right now. So she ran thru the doors heading home trying to flee from the memories when Robin first ruined her life.

_Flashback_

_Rachel Berry was 4 years at her first singing competition. She was been preparing for this competition for months. She looked so good in her pink frilly dress and pink ballet shoes. She was ready for this. Her fathers always told her she had a voice of an angel and she was plan to make them proud. As her name was called she slowly walked up to the stage and began singing her heart out with the song Twinkle Twinkle Little star. Everyone was up on their feet applauding her. She felt like she was on top of the world knowing people loved her voice. But little did she know she was about to fall down. "We have a last minute entry. So please give it up for Robin Venus." Rachel knew who Robin was. Hell everyone did. She was this most perfect child that everyone wanted. Even her fathers compared to her sometimes. Robin came upon the stage with a light red dress and black shoes. As soon as she opened her mouth Rachel knew she lost. Everyone was in a trance from her voice even Rachel. Even though the song was in another language Robin sang it beautifully and flawless. But that wasn't all. Robin began to dance, to see a 4-year old doing moves that Rachel saw the older kids do in her ballet classes. When she was done, the room was a roar of applauses and people screaming for encores. Rachel knew right then and there that Robin Venus was her rival for her dreams to Broadway. Little did Rachel know that this was a beginning of Rachel being second best towards Robin. _

_End of Flashback_

Rachel ran into her house knowing her fathers would be home but she didn't care. "Rachel sweetie? What are you doing home so early?" Rachel's shorter father Hiram asked. Rachel couldn't help but cry to her father telling him that Robin was back. Hiram knew Robin was back but he didn't expect Rachel to see her so fast. He knew Rachel had jealously issues with Robin always winning. He held his daughter telling her it was all going to be okay. But Rachel didn't believe her father. She couldn't help but wonder why Robin had to come back and ruin her life even more.


	4. Robin

**If you asked Puck when he became Puck he would have told you it was when his dad left him. But if you asked Noah when he turned to Puck he would have told you that it was when his true love Robin was taken away from him. But now that she is back. Puck is forced to face the truth that his love is not the sweet girl she used to be. Puck soon finds himself in a world of trouble, mystery and murder. I do not own glee. Season 1 rewrite.**

* * *

**Robin**

Robin couldn't believe that she was actually back. After 5 _dreadful_ years and discovering the truth about her family she was really happy about going back to a normal life. Robin "Black-Bird" Venus was back in Lima, Ohio. The place where the only person she knew she could trust was here. Her love. The reason she suffered all the abuse she gotten when she left with her grandfather. Her simply everything. Noah Puckerman. She knew that Ella has gotten her letter because she called her demanding that she comes to dinner tonight. Robin couldn't be happier. Robin was so into her thoughts she didn't even notice she was at her new "home". This place was too big, too fancy, and it was basically unnecessary but she had to accept it. She is a Black-Bird after all. Sometimes Robin couldn't believe the truths she discovered. Her father accident. It was actually a murder; someone killed her father and makes it look like it was an accident. Her mother really did die of a broken heart. But who wouldn't when you are the person receiving _body parts_ of your husband for over a year. Her poor mother couldn't take it anymore. Fearing every day that she will receive a new body part of her love.

And why you wonder. The answer was simple. Robin was part of the world's most dangerous undercover _mafia._ And Robin was the next in line to lead them. She was the Black-Bird. Apparently in the Venus family only every couple of years there are several people in their family will be born with a bird-shape birthmark. And poor little Robin was born with one right by the side of her left breast. She thought of it of as a curse. Her left side. Her _Noah_ side. Was tainted with that painfully reminder that she may never have a normal life. Because she was _afraid._ Afraid that someone will harm her Noah and his family. If that ever happen she would blame herself but also she would go on a killing spree. She knew she wouldn't care. She would destroy everyone and anyone would get in her way. After all this was expected of her. She is the Black-Bird after all.

Being in the office of McKinley High was pretty pleasant. She wanted to surprise Noah showing that she became a bad-ass too. He always wanted her to be one so that they will be the perfect bad-ass couple. As she left the office Robin saw a girl drenched in a red substance running to the bathroom. Robin being the generous person she was decided if the girl needed help. But that girl had to be Rachel Berry. Robin swears Rachel was out to get her. Sometimes she thinks that Rachel and her family were the ones who killed her parents. But knew that they didn't have the sources for it. She was deep into her thoughts until Rachel accused _him_. She accused Noah. Her Noah of making her life a living hell. She was so close to rip Rachel's vocals out but before she could Rachel ran out of the bathroom. Robin was pissed. No one accused her Noah of doing anything bad. But she was in denial. She was warned that her Noah has changed by her grandfather but she refused to believe him. Noah was only the stable thing in her life. He was sweet, honest, thoughtful and caring.

Robin didn't know how she found herself on the ground with Finn Hudson on top of her. But she was grateful it was Finn than someone else. "Hey Finn. Long time no see." "Robin you are here!"Finn exclaimed as he lift her up and spin her around. Robin couldn't help but laugh at Finn's actions. She knew Finn loved her like how she loves Noah but she couldn't return it in the way he wanted her too. But Finn was her best friend beside Noah so she really couldn't help being relaxed in his arms wishing it was Noah instead. Finn decided to show Robin around. He basically dragged her into all of his classes. Introducing her to all his friends as his bestest best friend. But it all went to hell when he decided to take her to his glee club. Robin hasn't sung since she left. The only reason she sang was because Noah loved to play guitar with her voice. As Robin and Finn enter the choir room she knew something big was going to go down. Because staring her in the face was those hazel eyes of the one person she loved. Noah.


	5. What the Hell!

**If you asked Puck when he became Puck he would have told you it was when his dad left him. But if you asked Noah when he turned to Puck he would have told you that it was when his true love Robin was taken away from him. But now that she is back. Puck is forced to face the truth that his love is not the sweet girl she used to be. Puck soon finds himself in a world of trouble, mystery and murder. I do not own glee. Season 1 rewrite.**

* * *

**What the hell?!**

Puck was just hanging around with Mike and Matt while he was waiting on Finn. Lately Finn has been dragging a new girl around school claiming her to be his bestest best friend. And it kinda pissed Puck off a bit. Robin was the only bestest best friend they had. And for some random girl to take her title was bullshit. So when Finn busted in the choir room with the girl running behind him he was ready to yell at Finn asking him what the hell. But as soon he locked eyes with the girl he knew it was no mistake. It was Robin. But she was older and more beautiful than before. Puck looked around and notices he wasn't the only one who notices her. Quinn, Santana, Tina, Brittany and Mercedes where curious to know this new girl and well Quinn looked a bit more pissed than curious. He slowly walked down to the risers and stopped in front of her. Puck had to take her features in. He had to internally chuckle at himself. Of course she would be a bad-ass now. He had wanted them to the ultimate bad-ass couple since he was seven. "Rrrrr….Robin?" he couldn't help but stutter. She was here. In Lima. Standing right in front of him. "I told you I would be back Noah. Take my hand?" When Puck saw his name on her left wrist he couldn't controlled himself. He grabbed her by the waist and kissed with all his love he could offer. Then a loud "What the Hell?!" broken their trance.

Santana Lopez was bored out of her mind. Quinn has been bitching for about the last fifteen minutes about this new girl claiming to Finn's bestest best friend. And frankly was done with it. "Quinn just shut it. We will just slushy her a couple times and she will back off. It worked with Berry didn't it?" she said annoyed. "I guess you're right. Just ughhh he was going on and on about her in all his classes. And I didn't see him at all today. He was showing her around and crap" Quinn replied. And speak of the devil here was Finn the giant running in with this new girl. But one look at her and Santana was gob smacked. This girl was beautiful. Her skin was tanned and flawless, her hair was so luscious, her lips were so full and pouty and her eyes were to die for. Quinn had her work cut out for her if this girl was gunning after Finn. Hell if Finn didn't want her Santana would be glad to show her some lady loving of her own. But then Puck started to walk down the risers and towards the new girl. He was staring at her like he saw a ghost. Then that pedjo kissed this new chick on the lips. She couldn't help be jealous out of all the time she made out with Puck he never kissed her like that. Like if he didn't kiss her that she will disappear. But all that jealous went to fury and anger. Who the hell was this girl? Coming her taking her man. She was not going down without a fight. She rose up from her seat and yelled "What the hell?!"

Quinn was having a day from hell. Puckerman wouldn't leave her alone since they had sex. Plus she wasn't feeling well for a while. And now there was all this talk Finn running around with some beautiful girl claiming she was his bestest best friend. She was complaining to Santana until she just suggested that they should just slushy her like they did with Berry. Granted it work like a charm but if this girl was beautiful like people are saying that she is, then it was going to be hard. Then Finn just had run in with girl behind him. And Quinn couldn't help the envy she was feeling seeing this girl. She was beyond beautiful. And fucking Finn was staring at her like she was the sun in his life. She couldn't help but sigh in relief as she saw Puck walked down the risers towards her. But growled when she spotted Finn looking jealous as Puck came closer. When Puck kissed her like in those romantic movies she felt jealous again. Why doesn't Finn kiss her like that? Why doesn't Finn look at her like that? But her thoughts were interrupted when her Latina friend yelled "What the hell?!"

* * *

Sorry its been so long since I updated. I hope this makes up for it. I been thinking about Puck lying to Robin about most things in his life like being a bully. He will still be a bad ass but nicer. And how and the world he is going to make the whole school go along with this. Baby Drama coming soon.


End file.
